Many different types of devices use wireless resources to exchange data with each other or to perform various cooperative operations. Methods and apparatus for increasing the security of such wireless functions are continually sought after.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.